


New Bond:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e02 Na La 'Ilio (Dog Days), Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is happy that Steve adopted Eddie, After the case, He checks on them?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	New Bond:

*Summary: Danny is happy that Steve adopted Eddie, After the case, He checks on them?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was in such a great mood, It was a beautiful day in Hawaii, The Blond was whistling, as he made his way to his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett’s home. He wanted to check on him, & his new dog, Eddie, that he rescued. Danny had a present for him.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was enjoying his time with Eddie, who was just enjoying being on the beach. “Come on, Boy !”, he exclaimed, as the former seal tossed the ball. He chuckled, as the dog chased it down. When he came over, He was a little nervous.

 

“Hey, Baby, How are you doing ?”, Danny said, as he kissed him, when he reached him. “Great, Glad that I took some time off, So I can help Eddie adjust to being here”, The Loudmouth Detective said this in response.

 

“You are doing such a great job with him, Super Seal, He is very happy, & he trusts you now”, The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “Thank you”, as they had fun with their new furry friend. When he came over to them, He was a little bit nervous.

 

“It’s okay, Bud, This is Danno, He is really friendly, & nice, Can you shake ?”, The Dog brought up it’s paw, He & Danny shook hands, Both men smiled, as the dog trust them now.

 

“I got a present for you, Boy”, He presented him with a squeaky bone, as soon as they were inside. The Dog was enjoying it, while they watched on. “You got a new bond that can’t be broken”, Danny reassured him. Steve knew he was right, & that he & Eddie will be okay.

 

The End.


End file.
